My bow
by dogqueen2007
Summary: this is a story of Will, Halt, and some bandits.


_**MY BOW**_

One day, Will was riding Tug, next to his friend, mentor and father figure; Halt in the bushy, green, beautiful forest. Then, the two rangers came upon bandits, the bandits had lances and shorts swords and the leader of the group had a spear reinforced with an iron tip. They all had leather armor, and Will and Halt guessed that they might have chainmail underneath. "Give us your money and we might let you pass," said who Halt and Will suspected as the leader. Then, he took a step forward and brandished his weapon over his head. Halt shot the leader with his longbow, on his upper arm and he screamed in pain and fury. The bandits saw what happened and they were cautious, after all they didn't NEED their money and they saw what happened to their ranger's accuracy was uncanny! They guessed that the ranger next to the one that shot would have the same accuracy as the other, maybe even better. Then, their leader, seeing their hesitation, yelled, "Kill them and avenge my poor arm!"

Ganvilized into action, the bandits lept on Halt and Will like frogs jumping onto lily pads. That move was so unexpected Will and Halt almost lost their balance. Then, Will and Halt regained their balance and fought back. Halt was shooting and Will was using double knife defence. Then Will's saxe knife and throwing knife seemed to fly out of his hand as the bandit hit it out of his hand. Before he could react, a bandit was upon him. The bandit would have succeeded in killing Will if Halt hadn't stepped in and shot the bandit, his black shafted arrow sticking out of his back as he fell, limp upon Will.

Will got out his longbow, took an arrow and drew back, feeling his shoulder blades push together as he helped the arrow go farther until it felt it touch the corner of his mouth. Then, out of nowhere, Will's bow string broke! Will stared at in, first confusion, then in sadness. Then, before any bandit could be upon him, he ran to his saddle pack and got out his mandola. He then strummed a note, and then started a song about how his bow was one of his best friends. The bandits stopped fighting to listen to the song, their curiosity kindled. But, as Will started the chorus, he was rudely interrupted by Halt saying, "SHUT UP!" Will didn't stop, he just glared at Halt while he continued the chorus, louder this time:

Oh longbow,

How I miss you

I wish you could hear this

And then I would kiss you.

X2

Halt finally had enough, and took Will's longbow and went into the nearest village to get it fixed, all the while the bandits were staring longingly after him, as he walked away from the seemingly endless song.

After 7 long days of Will singing in accompany with his mandola, Halt returned with Will's fixed longbow and Will finally stopped his playing. Will flexed his bow experimentally and said, "Alright, I'm ready for the fight." The fight against the rangers and the bandits lasted several minutes. At one point, the bandit at Will's right tried to hit Will with his short sword, Will had expected that, and deflected it with his throwing knife, that he got after he stopped singing, very easily. At the end of the fight, the shriek of steel against steel was still evident in the echoes of the forest. After all that Will and Halt were back on the road to go tell the closest baron to come and pick up the tied up bandits. But Will felt like something was missing. Will decided that the thing that was missing was the lack of conversation, because the only noise was the dull hoof beats on the hard packed earth of the road. Will tried to start a conversation with Halt but he refused to talk. Will decided that he would give up on trying to converse, and so he took out his mandola, tempted to sing another song. Halt saw the movement and screamed internally, then said "do you take requests?" Will smiled at Halt, thinking on how reluctant Halt had been to listen to his songs in the past and said "yes Halt, do you have one?" Halt replied by saying "yes I do, please stop!"


End file.
